


Yes

by harry12steps



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry12steps/pseuds/harry12steps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dribble of a drabble that started in my head this morning and wouldn't get away. Comments welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

"I need you." 

"Really? Now you need me? Why do I find this self-serving?"

"It is, I know it is, I'm -- not a very good friend. But I can't look at you without want..."

"C'mon, you've been gone three bloody years.."

"And it's been a fever in my head the entire time. You don't know how many times I nearly got killed because I saw someone with the same hair, or a similar walk. Distraction. Grit in the machine."

"So you need grit? You've got some sand I'll tell you that mate."

"Please...."

"What?"

"Please"

"Please what? Say what you mean for once dammit."

"I just want to ..."

"Oh"

"If that's okay..."

"Oh, yeah, uh, yes. Well...."

"Is that..."

"Yes"

"Yes"


End file.
